A Crimson Christmas Carol
by Ellenarnia
Summary: A little rewrite of the classic story
1. Chapter 1

**Another story. Hope you like and a Merry Christmas to you all.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Crimson Field or its characters and I don't own A Christmas Carol or its characters.**

 **A Crimson Christmas Carol**

 **Chapter 1**

Roland stared at his papers. He had started to hate Christmas. It had become the time that he was dragged down by the paperwork that came in. He had started to hate the time of year as well. It was bitterly cold in northern France and any time he lit a fire in the small stove, which stood in his office, it would never be enough to take away the cold from his bones. The fact that everyone was so happy was also something that he had found annoying. How was it fair that they could be happy celebrating Christmas, when he was so unhappy buried under his mounds of paperwork. Thanks to the hatred he had found for the season, he had decided to keep the Christmas festivities to a minimum. He would let the patients celebrate but the staff would not. He might allow them a small Christmas dance out of his generosity, but not a lot more than that.

He felt a sudden chill go through him. He turned and saw that the fire in the stove was close to dying away. He went over to it and tried to light it, but his hands were shaking from the cold and he found it simply impossible to achieve. He went back to his desk and lit a candle to substitute for the fire. In fact, he thought, a candle would be better. This way he would be able to be closer to the warmth and he would be able to work better with a closer source of light than the stove. He picked up his pen and resumed writing. He would get half of this finished and then he could work on the rest throughout tomorrow. That way he wouldn't have to join in any of the festivities the staff decided to indulge in with the patients. They wouldn't welcome him at their festivities anyway. He was too old, in their eyes, to go around dancing and singing carols at the top of his voice. It was best to leave the young men and women to celebrate Christmas alone.

There was a knock at his door.

"Come in." he said grudgingly

Grace Carter appeared around the door.

"Hello, how are you?" she asked, smiling

"I'm fine, why shouldn't I be?" he said sharply

She was taken aback by his sharpness but continued smiling at him.

"Roland, how are you possibly warm enough, with just a little candle? You'll catch your death."

She approached the stove but he stopped her quickly

"I'm fine Matron Carter. I see better with the candle, than I do with the stove and the candle may be smaller but it is closer to me, therefore I am warmer than if the stove was lit." he explained

"Well that isn't true." She started "If you went to sit in that armchair, by the stove and relax then you would be much warmer. You'd b-"

"I can't." he cut her off "I have work to do. If I work into the night I can get half of this finished tonight and do the rest tomorrow."

"For pity sake, Roland. Do you know what today is?" It was a rhetorical question and he knew better than to try and answer it "It's Christmas Eve, and yet here you are working away. You should try to enjoy yourself. Christmas only comes once a year."

"I know that but the British Army doesn't care to wait for paperwork."

"Well I'm sure they would make an exception, as it is Christmas. Also, what do you mean, that you'll do the rest of this paperwork tomorrow? It's Christmas day tomorrow. You can't work on Christmas day." She looked concerned

"I certainly can, and I will." He insisted

"Won't you be joining the patients on the wards, for a little bit of Christmas spirit? The staff have organised a little party as well for later in the evening." She told him

"They've what? I gave orders for Christmas to be treated with as little fuss as possible."

"You have to let them have a little fun at Christmas."

"The party better be small then." He said, seeing he was beaten "I don't want anyone up after midnight and if I find that there is too much noise being generated, I will stop it."

"I take it you won't be attending then?" she asked, hoping that perhaps he would change his mind

"No, I certainly will not." He said indignantly

She looked disappointed but he failed to notice

"Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do. Goodnight Matron Carter."

"Goodnight Colonel Brett." She got up to leave but stopped at the door "Merry Christmas, Roland"

He only grumbled, in response. He heard the door shut quietly but only looked up after she had left. She was a lovely women but it was better if he kept her at arm's length. She would probably never reciprocate his feelings, so, even though he hated it, being sharp with her was for the best.

He continued working for another half an hour but then stopped to look at his watch. It was a quarter to midnight. He should probably go to bed. It would be better if he was well rested. With that, he lay his pen down on his desk, and rose from his chair. He picked up the small candle and took it with him to his sleeping quarters, behind his office. He was just about to get into bed when a wind came from nowhere and the candle blew out of its own accord. Roland searched his bedside in the dark, trying with little success to find the matches.

The next thing Roland knew, a ghostly white hand stopped his progress. He looked up and saw the transparent figure of his former brigadier. The figure glowed filling the whole room with light. Roland crawled away from the figure and onto his bunk.

"Bri..brig..Brigadier Jameson." He managed to get out

"Good evening, Lieutenant Brett."

"It's Colonel Brett now, Sir. I've gone up in the world."

"So I see. I see a lot of things have changed." Jameson stated

"Why are you here, Sir?" Roland tried changing the subject

"I have come to warn you, perhaps save you."

"Sir?"

"You see the chains that I wear Brett." The ghost gestured to the chains around him "I forged it in life. I made it link by link, and yard by yard."

Roland was silent and stared at the ghost

"Does it amaze you? Do you find my chains strange? They are part of me just as yours are a part of you, for you may not see them but you carry them. Few people don't."

"What can I do? Can you offer me some sort of hope or do you have any comfort to bring me."

"I cannot give you comfort but what I say may give you hope." Jameson started "Tonight you will be visited by three spirits, and perhaps you can change your fate."

"Will one of those spirts be you?"

"No, you will not see me again, but the spirits will guide you towards the light. Expect the first spirit at one o'clock, the second at two o'clock and the third at three o'clock."

The figure vanished into thin air and the room was plunged, once more into darkness.

 **Thanks for reading and please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go for Chapter 2.**

 **Chapter 2**

Roland woke with a start. He was instantly aware of the cold that he could feel. He looked down and saw that his blankets were on the floor. He went to pick them up and caught sight of his watch. It was one o'clock. He looked up expecting to see a spirit, but saw only the gloom of his sleeping quarters. He scoffed. He must have imagined seeing his old brigadier. It must have the fact that he was over tired. He steeled back down under his blankets. He was just about to close his eyes, when saw a flash of light.

As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw that the figure was a lot like Jameson. He had an ethereal glow to him. The spirit then spoke.

"Hello father."

Roland's eyes then focused in. It was his son. It was Alexander. He was dressed in a smart suit. It was the suit that Roland had given his boy for Christmas a few years ago.

"Alexander, my boy." He jumped up from the bed and went to embrace the figure, but his hands went straight through him. "Are you a spirit who has come to haunt me?"

"I am. I am the ghost of Christmas past."

"So, you will show me the Christmas' that I have already lived."

Alexander nodded "Take my hand."

Roland took his son's extended hand.

The scene around them dissolved and Roland saw his childhood home form around him. He saw his mother, his father and his older sister.

"Do you remember this day?" the boy asked

"Yes, I was eight. There's my father, my mother and my sister, Ellie."

Roland saw his younger self unwrap the present that his sister had just presented him with. He knew what it was. Pencils and a notebook. He had always had a talent for drawing.

"Oh, Ellie thank you so much!" the young boy jumped on his sister who hugged him closely to her.

"Well at least I know you like them."

"I love them, I love them. Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." He said holding her tighter

"Roland, calm down now. You don't want to kill your poor sister." His mother told him softly, her voice carrying a hint of a Lancashire accent.

"Leave the boy be Kathleen, it's Christmas after all." Her husband chimed in

"I know that James but I don't want to be dealing with any broken bones." She said lightly, turning her attention to her children "Come here the pair of you. I think it's time for a special Christmas hug."

The children jumped from the floor and jumped into their mothers lap.

"Careful know," their father stepped in "as your mother says, we don't want any broken bones."

"Well maybe we should go and jump on you dad." Ellie suggested

"Oh no." he started but it was too late. The children had climbed down from their mothers lap and jumped onto their father. The children started giggling as their father groaned in pain.

The scene dissolved around them suddenly as it had come. Another home appeared this time. It was a place that Roland didn't feel comfortable.

"Another family Christmas." Alexander commented

Roland was older here. It was his home with Hetty. The wife he had never cared for. He then saw both his sons faces pop around the door. They looked so young and innocent. Freddie was 9 but Alexander was only 6. The room they were in was the living room and was decorated beautifully for Christmas

"Come on Alex, they're not here." Freddie said to his younger brother, as approached the Christmas tree

"Freddie, it doesn't seem right though." Alexander complained "We should wait for mum and dad."

Freddie eyed his younger brother sceptically "They won't be up for hours yet. We should get started."

From their vantage point, Roland could see his younger self slowly open the door and sneak up on his children. He leaned down slowly, until he was level with them.

"What are you two doing up so early?" he surprised them and they both jumped from the shock of it

Alexander immediately started to blame his older brother for what had happened

"It was all Freddie's fault dad. He didn't think we should wait for you and mum."

"No it wasn't." Freddie squirmed under his father's gaze "Not all of it."

"I think it was young Freddie. You are the plotter here." His father said

Freddie crossed his arms angrily and Roland laughed at the memory of this moment but his attention was then drawn to Alexander's next question.

"When's mum coming down?"

"Soon son. Very soon."

Roland remembered that how wrong he had been. He recalled that Hetty had not appeared until late into the day. Even then she didn't even remember what day it was.

"I never really loved her." Roland spoke to the spirit of his son

"That is plain to see."

Roland thought back to the divorce that he had just about come through. He couldn't live in a relationship that was a lie any longer, so it was his only option.

While he was thinking the scene had dissolved around them again and another Christmas had come. It was one of the Army's Christmas dances. It was one of his better memories that he longed to hold on to. He had been happy this Christmas.

"You remember this Christmas?" his son asked

"Yes," Roland smiled "this was a wonderful year."

He spotted the younger version of himself

"Look, there I am." He pointed himself out

"Who is the girl you are dancing with?" the spirit asked

He looked at the young girl. He remembered her well. She had long blonde hair and sparkling green eyes, which looked full of mischief.

"I never actually learned her name. I danced with her all night but I never asked her name." he wore a sad smile.

If only he had bothered to ask her name then maybe he could have tried to find her again. He recalled that he had a photograph from the night. He had asked a friend of his, to take two pictures of them, one for each of them, that they could keep. He had sent the picture to her through one of her friends that had danced with his own friend. He kept his next to his bed to remind of the girl who had captured his heart all those years ago. If he truly admitted it, he had fallen in love with her.

He looked to his son, who was smiling rather smugly at him.

"What?"

"You don't recognise her?" his son laughed

"No, why should I. I never saw her again after this night." Roland insisted

"You should, you see her every day." The spirit whispered

He looked closely at the girl. She looked familiar but he couldn't say from where she was. Then it hit him. Blonde hair, green eyes full of mischief…

"Grace?" he questioned his son, who nodded

"It can't be!"

"It is. She might have been a lot younger but it is still her."

Roland turned his attention back to his younger self, who was now offering the younger version of Grace something to drink. The spirit followed his father's eye.

"You seem quite smitten with her." He observed

"I was." Roland stated simply

"Sadly our time here, in this place that holds your joy, is over."

The scene dissolved once again.

"Tell me you have no more to show me. Please."

"There is one more place that we must visit." His son confirmed

The white fog that had surrounded them, formed the walls of his father's old home in London. He saw his sister standing in the hall. She had been pacing, but now sat down at the bottom of the stairs. Roland suddenly realised what year it was.

"No, please, spare me this." He implored

The figure of his son, stood still, not answering his question but kept his gaze staring steadily at the women, sitting on the bottom step. A man then appeared in the hallway at the top of the stairs. He carried a medical bag and had a stethoscope around his neck. Ellie turned when she heard his footfalls on the staircase. She looked at him hopefully, but the doctor just shook his head.

Once the doctor had left, Ellie rushed up the stairs. Roland and his son followed, going into the bedroom, where his father lay dying on the bed. His mother was holding, her husband's hand as she silent tears, traced a path down her cheeks. Ellie went over to her mother, and put an arm around her.

"Oh mum. It will be alright." The young women tried "I'll call Roland and tell him to come home."

Ellie left the room. The pair lingered for a little longer but soon followed when they heard shouting downstairs.

"No Roland! You have to come home _today._ "

There was silence for a while.

"Dad won't live until you next have a half day! Either you come home today or you don't come at all!"

The scene disappeared from around them.

"By the time you went to see him, he was already dead." Alexander stated

Roland didn't reply, tears had sprung from his eyes and he soon started sobbing. He watched the light from the figure of his boy, disappear and found himself alone in his bed once more.

 **Thanks for reading and please, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter the next, has arrived. Thank you so much for reviewing tudorrose33! Also a little for Kitty/Tom shippers**

 **Chapter 3**

He had not slept since he had been visited by the first spirit. The fact that the apparition had come in the form of his son, had truly scared him. These encounters were becoming more and more personal for him. First his former brigadier and now his only remaining son. He dreaded to think who would come to haunt him next. Roland turned and tried to dismiss his thoughts, if he was going to have any kind of rest tonight, then he would have to get some form of sleep, even if only for a few hours. He glanced, as he had done before, at his watch. 2 o' clock. The second spirit was due now, yet once again nothing was to be seen. He then spotted candlelight under the door to his office. He approached the door then heard a voice speak.

"Come in and know me better, man"

Roland instantly opened the door. A man sat at his desk. He was unlike, the apparition of his son. This man looked a lot like Colonel Purbright, although he was much jollier. He wore a dark green robe and a beard.

"Purbright? Are you the second spirit who has come to haunt me?"

"I am indeed. I am the ghost of Christmas Present." The spirit confirmed "Take hold of my robe."

Roland did as the spirit bid and the office dissolved and he found himself standing in the compound outside. It was still dark and the moon hung high in the sky.

"It is the night of Christmas Eve." Purbright said "Shall we take a look around your hospital Colonel Brett?" Without waiting for an answer the spirit took off in the direction of the wards. Roland had to run to keep up. The patients were all in bed and the nurses were trying to get them to sleep.

"Why can't we stay up nurse? It's Christmas after all!" a young private complained

"I'm sorry Private Blake, but Colonel Brett has ordered that we keep the festivities to the minimum." Marshall answered

"Sounds like a right cruel CO, he does." He moaned

"I can't change his mind, I'm afraid."

"Have you ever tried?" the boy asked

"It wouldn't make any difference. The Colonel is very set in his ways."

Roland blinked in surprise. Is that what the staff really thought of him? That he was stuck in his ways.

"Now," the VAD pushed a cup of tea into his hands "drink this and try and get some sleep."

"As long as you speak to the CO, about a little party for tomorrow." The private bargained

"I'll see if I can get Matron to have a word with him." She smiled "He'll be more likely to agree if she asks, although I can't promise anything."

"Thanks nurse!"

"Follow me." The spirit commanded

Roland followed the spirit out of the ward and along the path to the mess tent. As they entered, Roland saw that the party Grace had spoken of was in full swing. A lot of the soldiers were dancing with the nurses. He spotted Thomas Gillian and Miles Hesketh-Thorne in the middle of it all. They stood by a gramophone, changing the music now and again. There was also an extensive amount of food lining a table.

"Are they even going to eat all of that food?" Roland asked

"Does it matter?" the spirit of Purbright, asked in return "They don't seem to mind so why should you?"

"I am the CO. I have to be responsible for the whole hospital." He argued

The man said nothing but looked at him with a look that conveyed pity.

"They are having fun. Can't you allow them that little luxury for once?"

"You do know that there is a war on, don't you?" Roland reasoned

"All the more reason for them to celebrate. They have little to be thankful to be for, and look," the spirit pointed to where Thomas and Kitty were dancing "young love is blooming."

Roland looked over and saw them. They looked so happy, truly in love.

"Remind you of anyone?" the spirit whispered to him

Roland thought back to the vision of the night that the ghost of Christmas past had shown him. The night that he had danced, unknowingly, with Grace. The night he had fallen in love with her. He went back to watching Kitty and Tom. He was holding her close, his hand on the small of her back and his arm around her waist. Her arms had twined around his neck. Their faces danced closer together. Roland could see that they were about to kiss.

The music then suddenly stopped and the pair sprung apart. He turned his face to look over at where the gramophone was. He saw Grace standing there.

"I'm sorry all of you, but Colonel Brett has demanded that you don't stay up after 11 o'clock." She tried to look stern while relaying his orders, but he could hear that her voice was shaking.

"Matron, can't we have a few more minutes?" Miles implored

"If I was in charge then, you could have all night. Sadly I'm not, so I'm afraid you all need to get to bed."

A murmur of discontent went through the crowds of soldiers and nurses.

"You can continue, but I wouldn't like to be you, when he calls you all up in the morning and asks about why you were disobeying his orders."

"We'll get to bed Matron." Miles said

She smiled kindly at the boy and took her leave.

"Not really, the sort of party that Christmas Eve warrants." Purbright observed, as the soldiers and nurses started to leave the mess tent.

"Yes, you're probably right. I should have let them a little more than a few dances." Roland hung his head, feeling ashamed.

"Come along. We have a lot more to see tonight."

The spirit lead the way out of tent and towards the two offices, for the CO and Matron. Roland suspected that he was going to be guided through the door to his own office, so was surprised when the spirit entered Grace's office.

"The giver of your bad Christmas tidings." The spirit offered

Roland watched silently, as Grace sat down next to her stove. She had a small armchair covered with a multi-coloured, knitted blanket. She unlaced her boots and took them off. After that she undid her cape and discarded it on the floor. Then taking off her headdress, she started to unpin her hair. He watched as her blonde hair fell around her shoulders in waves. Roland then saw the young girl that he danced with all those years ago. To him she looked beautiful, as that night they had danced.

She then rose from the chair and, padded in her stockings over to the desk, where she took out a piece of paper from the draw. From where they were standing the pair could not see what it was straight away. When Grace sat down, still she kept a tight hold on it against her chest, as if she suspected someone else was with her, and trying to look at it against her will. When she finally revealed it, Roland's jaw dropped to the floor.

It was the picture of the pair of them at the Christmas dance all those years ago.

"She kept it?" he asked in astonishment

"Did you think she would discard it?" Purbright asked

Roland didn't answer but watched as a smile, lit up Grace's face. She traced her fingers across the photograph and then kissed it. He dared to hope, that perhaps she might have fallen in love with him that night. He once again watched, as she retrieved the blanket and wrapped it around herself. Then laying the photograph back against her chest, she let her eyes fall shut.

"Oh, Grace." He whispered

He went over to her, sat on the arm of the chair and attempted to wrap his arm around her. When he did though, he found that his arm went straight through her. Roland started to sob. He couldn't reach out to her, he couldn't let her know how much he loved her as well.

"My time is now done." The spirit said

"Please don't leave me. I have learnt some much from you."

"I'm afraid I must." Purbright insisted

The ghost vanished and once again Roland was left to stare at the darkness of the ceiling in his room.

 **Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next bit is here.**

 **Chapter 4**

As Roland lay in the darkness he knew that the next ghost would be the worst. He had seen the past and the present but what truly scared him was the future. What the future held for him and who he cared for. What would happen to Alexander, Grace, the surgeons and the nurses at the hospital? When would the war end and would it ever end? How many people would die in the war? There was also the fact that what form the third ghost would take. Who would they be this time? Would they be perhaps from his future? Somebody he didn't know yet.

He then heard footsteps outside his door. It must be the third ghost, he thought. The footsteps came closer and closer to the door, the sound echoing through the room. The door then flew open and a figure was framed in the doorway. Roland looked up to the doorway and gasped. The figure in the doorway was a young soldier. His uniform was covered in mud and he had a bleeding head wound.

"Freddie?" Roland just about found his voice

The figure did not speak but nodded his head slowly.

"You are going to show me what is to come?"

The figure nodded again, then gestured for Roland to follow. Freddie walked out of the door, with his father quick on his tail. The scene came into focus. There was a whistle of explosions and gunshots all around. None of the soldiers were recognisable to Roland. There was shouting and calls of whistles. He then caught sight of one of the boys in uniform.

"No, it can't be!" Roland exclaimed

It was Alexander.

His only son was now fighting. If this was a vision of what was to come, then he would have to find some way to prevent it. Losing one son was hard enough but losing a second, would be unbearable. He wouldn't find a way to live on. There would be no point, to his life. The only son that he had left would be dead. His son was one of the few bright spots in his life and that would light might soon be eclipsed. Roland watched as the boy went over to others soldiers that he knew.

"Are you ready Peters?" he asked as he sat down next to the boy

"Bit afraid, Sir." The young boy replied

"Well, you'll have to work on conquering that fear."

"Is there any hope that this could be the final big push, Sir?" he asked

"Every chance, Peters." Alexander replied "Everyone says it will be, and I truly hope that they are right."

"I hope so, Sir. I'm hoping to get back to my mum."

"Tell me about her."

"Oh, she's wonderful, she's brilliant with all kinds of things." the boy animatedly spoke about his mother for several minutes, going on about how nice she was and the brilliant childhood that she had given him.

"I wish I had a mother like that." Alexander spoke wistfully

"Sir?"

"My mother is nothing like yours. She is cruel and malevolent. She's more interested in her constant love interests than me."

"What about your father?" Peters asked

"My father was a good man. I had one parent who cared for me at least. He was a kind and good man. He cared."

"My father died when I was young," the boy said "he couldn't teach me the things I needed to know, I had to learn from my brother. He tried his best but a father is an irreplaceable person in someone's life."

"So is a mother." Alexander mentioned sadly

The pair smiled.

"I think it's time Peters." The pair quickly stood up "Ready now?"

"I think so, Sir."

A whistle blew and the pair went over the top.

The scene then disappeared around them. The next scene was his office, but it didn't look like his own. He then noticed Purbright sitting at the desk, looking intently at a piece of paperwork. Roland then spotted that, Purbright wasn't alone. Grace was sitting opposite him, hands twisted in her lap.

"You want a transfer?"

"Yes, Sir." She said timidly

"Any particular reason why?" Purbright asked as casually as if he was asking her about the weather

"I just think that it is time for me to move on, Sir." She had met his eyes now "I believe that somewhere like a casualty clearing station would be a place where I would do more good."

There was a long pause before Purbright spoke again.

"I think that a transfer would be good. You could do well at a casualty clearing station. I'll sign off your request and get you packed off and out of here."

"Thank you, Sir." Grace stood up and quickly took her exit.

The scene once again turned to smoke around them. The next scene appeared as quickly, as the one prior to it had disappeared. This one was, what looked a lot like, one of the wards at the hospital but he knew better. It must be the casualty clearing station that, Grace had been transferred too. He then caught sight of her as she helped the injured soldiers through the door of the ward. She lay him down on a bed.

"Now, you'll be alright Lieutenant ….." she looked as his pay book "Brett."

Roland hissed in a breath as she heard the name.

"Alexander," she spoke gently to him "can you hear me?"

At the sound of his name Alexander stirred and raised himself off the bed slightly, but Grace pushed him back down again.

"Shh, don't try to move." She gently pushed on his shoulders

The boy started to utter some incoherent words and she tried to shush him again.

"Alexander, you have a serious wound, in your arm and are losing a lot of blood."

A scene then appeared where Alexander was sitting up and eating some breakfast. He then saw Grace come across the ward, to sit at Alexander's bedside.

"My special nurse as come to see me again." He called across the ward to her and smiling as she approached.

She responded in kind, by returning his smile.

"How are you today?" she asked

"Feeling better, a little bored of the whole situation. Sitting here all day is getting boring." He responded "It's nice to know that someone hasn't forgotten me though."

"Well, I'll admit that you are my favourite." She jested

"I wonder why? You never tell me, I've always wanted to know why?" he asked

"I used to work with your father." She admitted

"Really?"

"Colonel Roland Brett."

"Yes, that's him." Alexander exclaimed "He's a good man. I know that because I'm a patient that you're Sister Carter to me but my father mentioned you to me as Grace."

A blush crept into her cheeks.

"It was only ever good things. I promise. Was he a good colleague?"

"He used to be," she said "but he changed." Her tone of voice changed

"How?" Alexander asked, confused

"He became cruel." She admitted "The staff started to dislike him because he was unfair to them."

"Was he cruel to you?"

There was a pause before Grace spoke.

"It doesn't matter about me. Now, you focus on getting better." She then got up and walked away

The scene, once again turned to smoke around the pair. The scene that appeared next, was very dark. It was like a graveyard, Roland thought, then he noticed that it was a graveyard. The figure of Freddie pointed over to an exact grave, gesturing for him to go over there. He slowly started to walk over. He could just make it over to the grave before he fell before it. He traced the letters over the grave stone and mad out the letters.

 _Roland Brett_

The next thing he knew, Roland was sitting ramrod upright in bed screaming.

 **End of chapter. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Final chapter for you. Thanks so much for reading this story and I hope you have liked it. Also a Happy New Year to you all!**

 **Chapter 5**

Roland got up quickly. He saw that the sheets were covered in sweat and crumpled up. He must have be tossing and turning in his sleep. The dreams he had had that night were the strangest he had had in a long time. They had taught him something though. He needed to embrace the future instead of living in the past. He needed to be freer and embrace the young man who was still inside him. It was better if he lived properly and fully.

He quickly dressed quickly, nearly falling over several times, in his haste to get ready for the day. He then dug in the bottom of the chest that was underneath his bed. On finding what he was looking for he placed it on his head and went out to find Thomas and Miles. He found the pair in the main ward tent trying to recruit patients, nurses and other surgeons for a little Christmas dance, later on in the evening. They seemed to be doing well, and were chatting animatedly with everyone until Roland came over. The two young surgeons looked at him, with shock written all over their faces.

"Sir…." Miles started to speak, but trailing off as he wasn't sure quiet what to say.

"Yes Miles?"

Miles said nothing but pointed to where the Christmas hat sat upon Roland's head.

"Ah, yes do you like it? I thought I would get into the Christmas spirit this year, and celebrate like the rest of you."

"Well. That's good to hear, Sir." Thomas said. When he had eventually recovered from the shock of seeing his CO with a Christmas hat on.

"You're organising a Christmas dance aren't you boys?" Roland asked, sure of the answer that he was going to receive. He had already heard rumours on his way to the ward.

"Um, yes Sir. That is, if you don't mind?"

"No. Of course not. I might even come along if that's alright?"

"No, we don't mind Sir. In fact we'd love it if you decided to attend."

"That's settled then. I shall come and join in the festivities. What time is it?"

"It starts at 7 'o' clock Sir."

"Excellent."

Roland then walked away leaving the two surgeons very confused.

As Roland went about the hospital, and through the wards he wished everyone that he met on the way a Merry Christmas. He got a few odd looks from people but mainly was wished a Merry Christmas in return. He had hoped that he would find Grace on his travels, but everywhere he looked he couldn't seem to find her. She seemed to have disappeared. He asked as many people as he could if they had seen Matron Carter, this morning but none seemed to know where she was.

He headed off towards her office and knocked on the door. He got no reply so then went into her office. He looked around her office and saw that she was not in there. He went and knocked on her bedroom door.

"Grace are you in there?" he asked quickly "I only want to know that you're alright because no one has seen you all morning."

With no answer, from the room he went into the room. Like her office, he found her bedroom empty. He looked around and found nothing, which gave him any clue to where she could be. Roland was concerned now. Grace had gone missing and there was no possible way that he could find her. He then went to his own office sitting down and putting his head in his hands. He ripped the hat off his head and placed it onto the desk. He then looked up, when he heard the rustle of paper. He looked up and saw that under his hand was a note written by Grace.

 _Colonel Brett_

 _If you're wondering where I am then I am down at the beach. I find it peaceful there and I needed some peace at the moment for Christmas. The fact that you hate Christmas, will probably mean you disapprove of me taking a few minutes for myself. I know that I am absent from my post, but I will return when I can._

 _Matron Carter_

He read the note over and over again. He thanked God that she was alright. When he finally put the note down, he got up quickly and headed for the beach. He walked through the forest as quickly as he could, without running. As he reached the beach, he looked both left and right trying to spot Grace. He caught sight of her by the edge of the sea and ran over. The wind whipped the sand up and blew it into Roland's eyes.

"Grace!" he called to her across the beach.

She heard him calling and turned to him. She had tears running down her face.

"Grace, what in the world is wrong?" he asked, concern lacing his voice, as he walked up to her

"Nothing, nothing." She insisted, wiping away her tears "I suppose you've come to bring me back to the hospital. I'll get back to my work."

"I'm not here to tell you off or reprimand you," he started catching her arm before she walked away "I just wanted to know that you were alright. I haven't seen you all morning and I was getting a little worried about you."

"That's very kind of you Colonel but I'm fine." She told him before wrenching her arm from his grip

She started back off towards the hospital. He watched as she went up the beach and back into the forest. Roland sighed in annoyance. He had wanted to have a proper talk with Grace. This was meant to be his chance and yet he missed it. He then started back towards the hospital, as she had done not long earlier.

When he next saw her, she was dressed in her uniform and going around the wards, doing her ward rounds. He went over to her, where she sat at the Sister's desk.

"Matron Carter, I need to talk to you." he observed protocol, although his voice was kind

"I'm afraid I have work to do Colonel Brett." She spoke to him icily.

"Grace, please." He lowered his voice to a whisper

She ignored him and went on with her work.

"Later, then?" He implored

She looked up at him slowly. After a long moment of silence, she nodded in reply to his question.

"Thank you." he smiled at her

...

Time walked on and so it was the time for the Christmas dance. Roland made his way towards the main ward, where the dance was being held. He looked around the tent and saw that most of the hospital was in attendance. Everyone was laughing, smiling, drinking and (of course) dancing. _They look happy celebrating_ he thought.

"Sir, you came!" Miles shouted over to him. The boy had been standing by a gramophone and was evidently in charge of the music.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Roland told him "It looks like a wonderful party you have got here."

"It is rather! Everyone seems to be enjoying it."

Roland then spotted Grace standing near the edge of the tent, nursing a glass of punch. She had a smile on her face but her eyes told a different story. He made his excuses to Miles, and went over to speak to her. He slowly walked up beside her.

"Hello Grace." He spoke quietly but she still startled at the sound of his voice. She seemed to be in her own little world

"Colonel Brett." She said stiffly

"Come along, Grace. It's Roland, now."

She shrugged her shoulders, without comment and took a sip from her glass.

"It's Christmas, why aren't you celebrating?" he asked

She scoffed.

"I like to celebrate in my own way. Anyway, I thought you didn't like Christmas. You prefer to work for Christmas as I recall." She started to rant.

"I think I was bit grumpy at that time. I've slept on it and feel differently now." He explained to her

"Hmm, really." She looked at him sceptically

"It's Christmas, am I not allowed to change my mind?" he questioned

Again she shrugged her shoulders, so Roland changed the subject.

"Why aren't you dancing?" he asked kindly

She looked up at him sharply.

"I just don't fancy it." She said simply, turning away once again

He returned the sceptical look, which she had given him only moments before. He then took her glass from her and placed it on the floor, away from where people could trip over it.

"Dance with me." he offered her his hand

"What?" she looked up at him in confusion

"Dance with me." He repeated

"Colonel Brett, I really don't think that would be a good idea." She retorted

"Grace, its Christmas! Please." Roland pleaded with her

"No, and let that be an end to it." she insisted, walking away from him

"I won't take no for an answer." He told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards where the others were dancing.

"I'm not dancing with you." she said pulling her hand away from his

"Pretty please!" he begged her

She sighed in annoyance "Fine. Just one dance though."

After the first dance had ended, Grace didn't pull away from him, so they continued to dance. One dance turned into two, and that turned to three, which ended up turning into six. She finally managed to drag him away and out of the tent.

"How about a Christmas night cap?" he asked her optimistically

"Why not?" she smiled up at him

They started on the walk back to his office. She then stopped and grabbed his arm.

"What is it?" he asked confused

"It's snowing." She whispered

Roland looked up and saw that the clouds above him were white, and that snow was starting to fall.

"Come on," he took her hand "there's something I want to show you."

They walked the rest of the way to his office, holding hands. He seemed happy that she didn't pull her hand away.

When they entered the office he told her to sit by the stove and make herself comfortable. He went into his bedroom to retrieve something. She watched him return, and saw that he was holding, what looked like a photograph to his chest.

"Grace, I'm going to share something with you. It's all connected so please listen carefully." he told her "You know that I am married?"

She nodded saying nothing

"Well, I'm not actually." He admitted

She looked at him in confusion

"I divorced my wife, not long ago. We were never close and over the years we drifted even further apart."

"Roland, I'm flattered that you want to tell me this, but why are you telling me," She asked "and what has this got to do with the photograph your holding?"

"I was never close to my wife because, I fell in love with a girl I only met once." He explained "That's the point of the photograph. The girl in the photograph is the women I fell in love with and am still in love with."

He held the photograph out to her. She took the photograph from his outstretched hand. She then took one look at it and dropped it with a gasp.

"We've met before Grace." He stated, before picking the photograph up from the floor.

She put her hand up to stop his speech before it started "One minute."

She then left the office but returned in less than a minute carrying her own version of the photograph.

"Did you know?" she asked "Did you always know it was me?"

"Not until last night." He shook his head. "I still stand by what I said though. I have always, and will always love you Grace. Even if you don't love me."

She put her hand up to her mouth, to stifle the sob that was about to escape.

"Of course I love you. I fell in love with you that night as well." She admitted to him.

She walked towards him and took his face in her hands.

"I love you." she confirmed

He then wrapped her up in his arms and bridged the gap between them, his lips gently connecting with hers. It was gentle yet perfect for both of them.

"Merry Christmas, my love."

 **The End**

 **Hope you liked. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
